princeofpersiafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кинжал времени
The Dagger of Time is an artifact linked to the Sands of Time. It enables the wielder to reverse, stop, slow, and use various Sand Powers, as well as protect them from changes in the timeline or alteration by the Sands. HistoryThe exact origin of The Dagger of Time is unknown; however, since the Sands of Time were created on the Island of Time, it's likely the dagger was too, though for reasons never revealed. It was later stolen from the Island of Time by the Maharajah and his Vizier along with the Sands. The Dagger was placed in a glass case in the Mahajarah's treasure vault. Sands of Time The Maharajah's Vizier betrayed him to the Persians in order to claim the Dagger and Hourglass for himself. However, the Prince was the first to enter the treasure vault and claimed the Dagger for his own. The Vizier could do nothing, as Sharaman refused to take away his son's well-earned prize. When Persians presented the Sands to the Sultan of Azad, the Vizier manipulated the Prince into releasing the Sands by playing on his sense of pride. When the Sands are released, the Dagger protects the Prince from being transformed into a Sand Creature. He later used the dagger to trigger the Grand Rewind and return the Sands to the Hourglass. Time was reversed to the point before his father's army attacked India. He returned the Dagger to the Maharajah's daughter, Princess Farah and asked her to "guard it well". Warrior Within Prior to the Prince's tampering with time, the Dagger was presumably still in the safekeeping of Farah in India. When he travels into the past prior to the events that led to the Dagger's discovery by the Maharajah, the Dagger may have been locked away somewhere on the Island where it would be found by the Maharajah later or yet to be created. Whatever the case, it plays no role in the game. The Two Thrones Because of the Prince's efforts on the Island of Time, the Vizier was never killed. Motivated by dreams he had of the dagger, the Vizier kills the Maharajah and steals the dagger for his own. After conquering Babylon, he then killed Kaileena with the dagger. Recreating the Sands of Time, he absorbs them into the dagger and stabs himself with the Dagger. Through its power, the Vizier became Zurvan, an immortal being. The Prince takes the Dagger of Time after the Vizier stabs himself with it and becomes Zurvan. The Prince reclaims the discarded weapon and uses its powers to defeat the evil Vizier. The Prince was able to grab the Dagger before the Sands could fully mutate him, though it couldn't stop the emergence of his dark alter-ego, the Prince. At the end of the game the Prince uses it to stab Zurvan and then returns the dagger back to the spirit of Kaileena. She leaves and the Dagger is removed from the world to prevent anyone else from using its powers. Sands of Time (film) In the film, the Dagger of Time is an artifact whose blade is the only thing that can pierce through the Sandglass of Time. The Dagger is held on a holy tabernacle atop the High Temple in Alamut which is guarded by Princess Tamina. Prince Dastan however, found it during their invasion into the city and he managed to discover and use its abilities to his advantage. Unlike the weapon from the games, the Dagger in the film has only shown one sand ability; to turn back time for a minute. However, when its possessor turns back time, the sands flow out and form an intricate pattern of tattoos on half of the wielder's arms and torso, similar to that of the Dark Prince. Trivia *According to the manual, only people carrying Artifacts of Time are able to avoid being transformed into Sand Creatures. *The Dagger's length is increased in The Two Thrones, as it is the primary weapon in the game. It is only a secondary weapon in The Sands of Time. However, its capacity is decreased. *In the film, Tamina claims that the dagger "Is not much more than a dull knife" without sand. *''The Two Thrones'' the Dagger "easily pierces sand monster`s skin and armor". Gallery The Sands of Time Dagger of Time SoT.jpg Imagesdagger.jpeg DaggerofTime.jpg The Two Thrones ScreenShot1.jpg Prince-of-persia-the-two-thrones-50545 484303.jpg Wallpaper prince of persia the two thrones 12 1600.jpg|The prince with the daggertail and the dagger of time in his right hand. Sands of Time (Film) Dagger-of-time-1549.jpg Prince of Persia Sands of Time Dagger 1.jpg Prince-of-persia-sands-of-time-dagger-300x271.jpg Prince Persia Dagger Time movie prop.jpg 128331-prince-of-persia-the-sands-of-time.jpg Dastan tus.jpg Категория:Артефакты времени